1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a volatile material dispensing system having an adjustable diffusion apparatus adapted to regulate the emission of a volatile material, and in particular, to a volatile material dispensing system having a mechanical assembly that is configured to rotate a reservoir, whereby the rotation causes increased diffusion of the volatile material from the dispensing system in a plurality of operating conditions including a passive state, a complete boost state, and an alternative intermediate active state.
2. Description of the Background of the Disclosure
Various volatile material dispensing devices are known in the prior art that generally comprise a reservoir that holds the volatile material and optionally include a housing to retain the reservoir. The prior art volatile material dispensing devices typically either allow passive diffusion of the volatile material to occur without the aid of a dispensing mechanism or enhance and/or facilitate the release of the volatile material using a dispensing mechanism. Typical dispensing mechanisms used in volatile material dispensing devices include a heating apparatus and/or a fan that either heats and/or supplies air, respectively. However, such dispensing mechanisms may add an increased manufacturing cost to the device and an increased operating cost due to the need for electrical power.
Both passive and heat-based diffusion devices suffer from limited diffusion options. In particular, some diffusion devices are only capable of operating in a finite number of operating conditions. For example, such devices may operate only in a passive state, only in an active state, or only in a limited number of active states. Further, such operation is typically pre-programmed such that the operator of the device can only control the diffusion rate indirectly, e.g., when a fan or heater is adjusted to increase or decrease the air flow and/or heat flow over the volatile material, respectively.
In contrast, the volatile material dispensing systems of the present invention provide the user with direct operational control over the diffusion capabilities and diffusion rate of the device. Force applied to the dispensing system causes a reservoir to rotate. Such rotation may be directly correlated to the amount of volatile material that contacts a wicking surface. The amount of volatile material that contacts the wicking surface, in conjunction with the material type of the wicking surface, directly influences the diffusion rate of the volatile material. The present disclosure provides new and non-obvious volatile material dispensing systems, which address one or more of the above issues.